unseen scars
by The Panda Lilly
Summary: my first story on hope you all like it. Rima sasuma, one of the top ten s-class criminals in the bingo books has a past to tell and a future with the akatsuki.her past intertwines with one of the members.action tension and romance.DeidaraXOC
1. Chapter 1

Name: Rima Satsuma

Looks: Long dark brown, nearly black hair. Forest green eyes and pale skin pigment.

Abilities: A special type of telekinesis that allows her to move or manipulate any object she concentrates on (like blowing things to pieces or crushing them) her ability descended through her clan, the Satsumashy. They also referred to this ability as a zakugan

Bio: Rima grew up in a small village jointed with the village hidden in the rocks. Her clan was one of the most powerful in the great nations. When she was only ten assassin ninja were sent to exterminate the clan, out of fear of their great power. Rima was the only one left alive because of a temporary ninjutsu her father placed on her zakugan.

After losing her family and everything else she wandered the streets living in poverty.

While wandering one day she met a boy. He was her age with long blonde hair. His name was Deidara. They quickly became friends and joined a ninja academy were they aspired to become anbu for the village one day. People shunned them for being who they were and the way they lived, especially Rima. The power she wielded made people afraid to be near her, but they could care less. They knew when they could fulfill their dreams they would be able to show everyone that they weren't useless and exact revenge on the scum who hurt them so badly.

Rima found another friend in the leader of the village. He understood her and didn't completely hate her like the other villagers. Rima and Deidara spent all their time together training, playing, and just being kids. As they grew up they knew each other inside and out. They could tell what the other was feeling and would know just how to make it better. When they were both fifteen they had already achieved jonin status and were S-rank ninja. Everything was great until Rima was notified of an assassination attempt on her. The men who killed her clan were now taking action and finishing of the last member. The attack would be soon and anyone in the way would surely die. Rima knew she had to do this alone and get Deidara to leave the village somehow. After accomplishing that she would either die or dessert the village

This story picks up six years after this happens


	2. Chapter 2

CH: 1 the feeling of being followed

I remember, the look on his face, the tears of hate brimming and the scrutinizing eyes of a person stabbed in the back by the one he cared about most

These memories kept floating into my head as I treaded through the thick forest secluding that stupid village hidden in the trees. I had business to attend to .As I continued through the forest that memory continued to bore into my thoughts. A memory I so dearly loved to hate. It always reminded me of the light that brightened up my life and the darkness that plagued and took over. I shut my eyes and unwillingly let the memory play

_Flashback:_

It was bright and sunny outside but not from where I stood. The kage's office was dark and bleak as he warned me of what was to come.

He called me in to his office earlier that day. I had not the faintest of idea's, why I was there but was ready to listen. He explained of plans that an assassin ninja clan would be coming soon to take the life of the last living Satsumashy. "What are you planning?" he asked as I stood silent in the door way. I froze as the words escaped the mouth of the old yet wise man. I had no idea, I thought of scenarios that may become reality.

They would come, I would fight and depending on the numbers I would probably be defeated and whoever were to interfere they would also die. Deidara, I breathed in my head. Everything was silent "so? "The kage asked once more. I ignored him and planned, planned out what I'd have to do to save him.

I couldn't just tell Dei, he would get really concerned and try and help. I had to get him to leave the village somehow, "but how" I thought aloud. This is when the kage knew to just leave me be .To let me think without the outside world interfering.

In my deep thought I found a solution, but it would in the end kill him and my self not physically but emotionally. All the trust we ever established, all the love between us, I was about to crush into tiny fragments turning everything into hate and loathe.

"Do what must be done" were the last words of the kage as I began my way to one of the many training fields. I had to remind my self that this was for the best, that if I wanted him to live I _had _to do this.  
Before I knew it I was at _our_ training grounds. It was our home of solitude, were no one dared to come because of all the trash slandered about us, but as long as it remained ours I did not care. I leaned up against a tree for support as I watched my friend, Deidara my only family training with his clay. 'We were both fifteen and s-rank shinobi but none of that mattered to any one but us', was the thought that came into my head as I watched him perform his amazing explosive stunts. My favorite tricks were the ones with his little clay birds, he would always send them into the village and make them fly around gracefully then blow them to pieces as the villagers ran yelling and cursing.

I came back to reality when he turned his smiling face towards me yelling "Hi Rima-Chan!" .I could feel a tears welling up in my eyes and quickly blinked them away. I walked slowly over to him, preparing the horrible things I was about to yell at him. "Rima-Chan, look at this new bird, un, I made its-""Deidara" I cut him off gritting his name through my teeth as I faced the ground. "Yeah, Un?" he asked troubled at my tone "What do you think your doing using those stupid birds" I hardened up. "you never thought they were stupid, yeah. What's wrong with you, un?" He always could see right through me but I had to play a part. "no body wants you here, your mothers dead and those clay explosives aren't worth shit!" I screamed"s-so just leave" I was about to break considering the stutters. There was no reply no noise not even a breath. I looked up, eyes softened now. His glare was so intense veins slightly bulged on his neck; I kept my eyes locked on his. He dropped something on the soft grass, turned and ran into the thick forest. I watched him disappear.

:_ End of Flashback_

I was broken out of my referee by the sight of the village "finally" I sighed "my feet hurt like hell" I sympathized with myself. I made my way into the village and the feeling hit me again, that feeling of being watched and once again I shook it off and continued. I stopped at a ramen shop before my 'meeting' because I would have to leave the village immediately afterwards. The man that served me was nice but then again I could have to kill him later so I reframed from much contact, also because I was wanted by so many ninja he might recognize me. I paid and went on. The 'meeting' was supposed to be at the south end of the village. From what I heart that was an untouched part of the village because of some mass murder there.

The spot was easy to find and it seemed like I was the only one there. Psh! like id believe that crap for a second. I could already tell it was a trap. These anbu were idiots, is all I thought as they attacked from the rooftops. After using my powers to their full extent for so long I learned how to focus on several targets at once. I stood still as they plummeted forward then activated my zakugan. I kept the anbu suspended in the air; they seemed to be from the fire country. I toyed with them a bit then finally crushed them. sometimes when I do this to people it looks odd to any one who is unaware of my zakugan. Like blood just pouring out of their bodies and bones crushing making the loudest of crackles. I don't really know why I kill, maybe it's because of my past or the sick satisfaction I get from ridding this world of idiots and people like these anbu who don't know how to be a true ninja. Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore, their dead and I'm not. I walked away from the blooding mess on the ground and left without a scratch. "Konaha ninja's have gotten sloppy", I took one last look before exiting the south gate.


	3. Chapter 3

CH: 2 joining up

It started to get dark outside as I once again walked through the well timbered forest. The stars shone bright through the dark night sky. The moon was full and everything was visible in its silver lighting. I sat against a tree resting for a minute. 'I wonder what he'd say if I saw him again' I questioned myself silently. "Who am I kidding, he'll probably despise me for everything I said and did" I answered. I sighed picking myself up and continuing my walk.

I stopped "you really should try to be a little stealthier" I said aloud in the middle of a small clearing, whoever these people were they had me surrounded and they were strong, my zakugan allowed me to map out their strengths and charka flow in my head and the odds were against me if they were going to attack. They jumped out of their hiding spots. There were five men, the light revealed their cloaks but not their faces. They stood there and made no move. I recognized the cloaks, they were Akatsuki to be exact. The 'leader' I presumed made him self noticed as he cleared his throught. His piercings shined in the dull moonlight. "You're a hard woman to track down" he exclaimed, I grinned devilishly. "We'd like to recruit you into the Akatsuki" he extended his arm out to join hands like we were making a pact. A sinister plot popped into my head, let's test them and see if we're making a good deal my inner self spoke in a poetic way, I smirked at the genius plan " let's just see if your club is worth joining". I quickly used a flash step jutsu and broke their little circle around me. They followed up quickly. I led them to a nearby river were I had enough time to use my clans shadow clone technique. I created three clones, one went west the other east and I headed south. Two were smart and followed me, they headed me off up the river. There was a tall man in front of me, his skin blue and sharp, like a shark. The man behind me looked normal enough, his eyes were nearly glowing in the darkness of the night

, like piercing red ruby's .They both came at me, I quickly rerouted my chakra to my feet and jumped out of the way continuing down the river.

I lost them and leaned against a boulder. I was out of breathe and out of luck as I heard a dark voice chuckle behind me. "Was that good enough "he said jumping down beside me. It was their leader. "Perfect" I replied. We stepped out into the open and the other four joined us. Two of them looked worn out and were heavily panting " did my clones take you out for a little run?" I chuckled "aw, shut up" was the tall ones reply, the other just looked away. "Stop screwing around and let's get back" their leader demanded.

We headed back to what I assumed was their hideout. It was large, dome shaped mostly metal and large wooden panels. "This way" their leader led me to a separate door while the others went to a door on the north side of the hideout. We entered into a hallway and took a couple turns until their was a single door at the end of secluded walkway. He opened the door and let me in. It was an office, his I presumed. There was a desk, a few chairs and bookshelves lining the west wall. "Please take a seat" he gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk, I willingly followed his command. He then opened one of the drawers in his desk after we were settled. Finally after rummaging for a record minute he pulled out a thick file. "These" he held the papers up "are records on you, everything you've done, all the people you've killed and your history in the Satsumashy clan" he placed them on the desk. I made a move between a cringe of disgust and shudders of the thought of having to look through my past again. He placed the folder back into the desk "so?" he said solemnly "will you be joining our fine 'club' as you referred to it?"

There wasn't any second thoughts about it, no doubts that I was more than willing to become an Akatsuki member for the fact that just killing ninja who sought my bounty wasn't enough. I wanted to be put to a test, to be known not only as an infamous killer but also one of the elite Akatsuki. I decided to test him though "and if I refused?" I sat back in the chair and smirked "just out of curiosity" I followed winking. " Curiosity killed the cat, you know" he chuckled then put on a more serious face "well" he put his hands on the desk " I would either kill you myself or let you go and let the 'guys' (he referred to the other Akatsuki members) hunt you down, you know they get so bored just hanging around here" he smiled sinisterly "by the way I'm Pein" he added resting his head on the back of his hand supporting himself with the desk "alright then, so what do I do now?" I asked getting up and leaning on the back of the chair " take a right out that door" he pointed to another exit behind me " then take the first left and your room is the last door on the right" he went to a filing cabinet as he talked " there will be a set of Akatsuki cloaks laid out. When your done in there continue back this way and go towards the end of this main hall and hang a right, that is were the main room and kitchen are" "got it" I droned lazily heading towards the door "here" he said quickly, I turned as he threw a large bound folder stuffed to the brim with papers " those are the info sheets on our Akatsuki members, just so you can get a grasp on your new teammates" I caught a slight laugh at the end of his sentence, weird I thought but I disregarded it. As I left the room he extended a few useless parting words " have fun exploring your new home, watch yourself though" he smiled, I scowled.


	4. Chapter 4

CH 3: A not so welcome welcoming

As I walked to my room I started to scope out their lair. It was bleak and dead, white walls and grey ceilings, very creative. I came to the first left and turned down a semi long hallway. The walls in the hallway were painted a velvet red color, very nice, I thought as I dragged the back of my hand gently across it. The door to my room was black, I had to say, it did contrast well with the walls. I walked in and couldn't believe it, the room was gorgeous. Hard word floors and the walls were the same red velvet out in the hallway. "Wow" I exclaimed putting the folder Pein had given me on a small cherry wood nightstand by the bed. I continued my little tour and found a full bathroom towards the back. I walked back out and found a large closet, I opened one of its sliding doors to unveil a large selection of Akatsuki cloaks and some everyday T-shirts for just hanging around the base, I guess. There was also a desk in the corner with a light and a revolver chair. I moved over to were it was and searched through the drawers. There was adequate stationery in each compartment, paper, ink, and a few other tools. I got up and headed straight for the bed. It was as beautiful as everything else in this room. It downed a black comforter and sheets with red pillows that had the same velvet effect as the walls. I grabbed the folder off the night stand and started pillaging through it. I got half way through then stopped and pondered for a minute, I just joined the Akatsuki so what do I do know? Train maybe? Id have to of course but what about him? I definitely wanted to see him again but when would that be? Unknowingly too me that would be very soon.

I got off the bed and walked out of the room. I headed back down the hall just the way Pein said. I hanged a right into an open doorway were everyone resided. Suddenly there were eyes averted to me, dammit! I hate attention. I hadn't noticed but the man with the red eyes had walked over to my right, I turned and we exchanged glances. He then extended his hand and I closed the gap be joining mine with his and shaking it. "I'm Uchiha Itachi" he shook as he introduced himself "Satsuma Rima" I answered his silent question. I said it loud enough so that the proximity of people could hear, yes I also hate introduction. The man with the shark like skin came up behind Itachi "Hoshigaki Kisame" he butted in. there was a tap on my shoulder and I quickly turned, there was a tall man with silver hair towering over me "nice to meet you" he winked and kissed my hand as he held it in his palm "I'm Hidan" he smirked "it's a pleasure" I laughed amused " the pleasures all mine" he put his arm around me and lightly rested it on my shoulder casually walking me around the room "Stop hitting on the poor girl" a man sitting at a desk yelled to Hidan " can it, asshole!" he yelled then turned and smiled at me " that's Kakuzu, he a money grubbing bastard" he laughed, Kakuzu seemed displeased. We continued around the room making introductions "that's Zetsu" he pointed to a plantlike man sitting in the corner "Tobi" he gestured to a man sporting a mask and childlike enthusiasm. "And Sasori" he walked me over to a red head fixing up what seemed to be a puppet, he looked up for a split second gave a slight smile and went back to his work. We strolled on in to the kitchen were Itachi and Kisame sat around a marble island furnished with a knife set, sink and a pantry underneath. We talked for a minute or two when Itachi interrupted "hey you forgot an introduction" he pointed out boredly to Hidan "your right" he smiled as if a light bulb finally flickered to life in his head. "Were is that blonde bitch?" he questioned loudly while getting off the counter. "Who's a bitch, UN?!" an enraged voice came in through the living room. That voice, the impediment at the end and the memories of a distant past flooding back, it was him. Deidara, I breathed silently to my self. After all this time I never thought I'd meet him here. Hidan started walking for the open archway that connected the two rooms. I followed behind slowly not believing any of this. "I want you to meet someone" Hidan exclaimed in the other room.

Before I knew it I was there, only a few feet from the man I relentlessly searched for while traveling, the man I so deeply scared out of love. As soon as I walked out he recognized me. Our gazes were the same locked, emotional and surprised. His expression quickly changed though, it twisted into anger and oppression. From then on everything went into slow motion for me; he quickly jumped at me and wrapped his fingers around my slender neck. I did nothing. Every one was expressionless not knowing what the hell was going on as he slammed me into a wall keeping me suspended with his hand groping my throught, but we knew, knew everything about the situation at hand. His hand tightened around my neck stopping the flow of air now and then, I still did nothing. I knew I could easily break his hold and be free of the impending grip but I didn't. It had been so long I wanted the chance to look him in the eyes whether it is this or any other way.

He gritted his teeth and glowered up at me, I just stared solemnly at him. Seeing him and comparing him to his younger self, he was still the same. Long blonde hair and the same blue eyes .I could smile right now, just for the fact that we're together.

" why are you here" he spat the same words of hate filled with venom that I so unwillingly screamed at him, his grip tightened and I was shoved harder into the wall when there was no answer. I couldn't breathe but I kept my solemn gaze on his enraged one. Hidan came behind him and seemed to be putting him into a headlock while Kisame pried his hand away from my neck. It was like we were stuck like that un moving and molded to each other , like clay ,like a piece of fine art still no motion.

Surprisingly it took Kisame and Hidan to hold him back I was let go and hit the floor in a kneeling style but soon recouped and stood up silently. He struggled with them as we met each others eyes beaming a flurry of feelings towards each other. "What the fuck is your problem?!" Hidan yelled trying to restrain him "let him go" I said toneless. The three of them stopped moving and just stared at me as if I had a mental problem so did the other onlookers. They let him loose and he let out a loud 'Humph' and walked up to me. Our faces were inches away as we exchanged glances he walked off towards his room and I did the same. He stopped at the door he came in through and so did I, we looked at each other then left the room of very confused people.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 4 the heart my words crushed

I entered my room after walking back from the living room. As soon as the door was shut I fell back and crumpled against it. I made no sound as I let out a silent sob and lightly touched the now tender and delicate skin on my neck. It was red and would surely bruise. I pulled myself up and walked over to the bed. I slumped down onto it and lay completely still for a good minute or so. I rolled over and the belt to my training outfit was pushed over onto the floor. Something hard in it fell and made a loud bump on the hard wood floor. I quickly realized what it was and rushed to check on it. I leaned over the edge of the bed and caught hold of a loop on the belt; I pulled it up on the bed. I shat crossed legged as I fussed with the zipper on one of the few kunai packs located on either side of the belt. When I finally managed to get it opened I was relieved to she it wasn't damaged. I carefully pulled out a semi-large clay heart, _'he _was going to give this to me'

I thought falling back onto the pillows holding the heart up, caressing it in my hands as I let another memory play through my head as if it were a movie on the silver screen

_Flashback:_

He had just left, left my sight and my world for good, I could only stare blankly into the forest for the flurry of emotions were to complex for a humans face to form. When I came back down from the mind wandering I automatically looked down as if it was going to help me get him back after this; it didn't, but it was close enough. I leaned down and discovered a large clay heart. It was smooth and expertly made "oh Dei" I whispered softly as I held the clay heart to mine. There was something carved on the opposite side, I quickly turned it over like it was a lost attachment to a map and I was the treasure hunter. I almost cried when I read the inscription 'forever, you and I' 'D+R' written in Japanese symbols, I nearly broke down but kept my composers with the knowledge of the assassin's striking at any moment. I vowed to keep this no matter what happens, to most it was just clay but to me it was a sweet memory of a time I wish to travel back to and make right.

_End of Flashback:_

The same inscription, no, the same promise was still carved into the clay. "Forever" I spoke aloud, "I wonder if it still keeps its meaning" I followed questioning my next move. Because if it wasn't careful, it would be my last. I then drifted to sleep knowing this and cradling my clay heart.

It had been a week since our little 'incident' and there was still tension. My bruise has almost dissipated but still hurts like hell. I started my normal routine now that I was used to everything around here. I got up, took a shower went to breakfast then came back, simple, but then again there would be uneasy times when we would bump into each other coming in or out of the kitchen/living room. The others helped with that, trying to stall or rush us when the other was coming. They had not the faintest clue of why we fought but they still tried to keep us separated, I was glad they didn't ask why even though it would eventually come up.

I got back to my room, it was sure to be another uneventful day. I then looked over to the closet, I was sure to be deployed to a mission sometime and I would have to wear the official cloak so I put down my toast and walked to the closet. I opened it and grabbed a random cloak out of the assortment. I moved it over my figure and was displeased. It was grossly huge on me, and not at all flattering. I then walked over to the pile of my clothes and pulled a thread and needle out of one of my packs. I always kept it in case any wounds needed to be sewn up quickly because it wasn't so easy for me to be admitted into a clinic because of the medical ninja, they also knew about the bounties and what ninja were wanted by special opp's. I used some scissors from the desk to cut up the sides then let in the seems reseeding them and making the cloak form fitting for myself. I pulled it on when I was done and it fit perfectly, I also tightened the sleeves and let the ends out giving the end of the sleeve, were the arm comes out, a little leeway. I took it off and there was a knock at the door, I was puzzled as I opened it to reveal Hidan." Hey" he said leaning against the frame "yes?" I asked questioning his presence in my doorway. "Leader needs us, we've got a mission". Thank god I made the cloak alterations, I thought ignoring him. He gestured for me to come with him, like I needed an escort. I went anyway; we entered Pein's office and saw Sasori and Deidara waiting on our arrival. "Alright" Pein exhaled "we can get started. Hidan and I leaned against the wall considering the shortage on chairs. "The village hidden in the grass has decided to work with us" he announced proudly "you four will be going together to deliver a set of scrolls to the kage of their village" he sat down an iron made box and revealed three scrolls with clan marks, and very prestigious marks at that. He placed it back into his desk "you'll be leaving in the morning, take tonight to prepare" he spoke bluntly "dismissed" he gestured to the door. We all followed suit and walked out, I quickly took my right and swung around my corner in time to catch yet another dirty look from Deidara, I sighed and went on. I started packing my weapons on laying out my garb. I rarely used any weapons other than my zakugan; maybe because it gets the job done faster, I didn't know I just preferred it rather than throwing useless knives at people. I did though, like using my wrist blade for close combat. I love a good knife fight and my katana like wrist blade was what I considered the best weapon. It could stay concealed in a bondage around my lower arm and when I sneered them into a good spot, I could easily slice them up. I snickered at how deliciously evil I sounded and continued putting knives into pouches around my belt. I set an alarm on the clock next to the bed on the nightstand and drifted into a deep slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 5: The mission

I woke up and adjusted my eyes to my darkened room. We had to head out today, great I thought rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Crap! I scuffled and flailed through the sheets trying to reach the clock on the nightstand from fear of awaking late. Once I had it in my hands I pulled it onto the bed and looked at the time, it was six in the morning we had to be in leaders office at eight. "Damn my insomnia" I threw the clock off the bed and laid back down. Might as well get up there's no way I'll be able to get back to sleep.

I swung my legs around and hopped off the bed kicking the alarm clock under the nightstand. I slowly shuffled my way to the bathroom and walked in shutting the door behind me. I placed my hands on the edge of the marble vanity as I stared vaguely into the large mirror placed over the sink. Looking myself over I made my way to my eyes, they were a color not typical in the standard iris chart. They were a bright forest green with a thick black ring separating the emerald pigment from the pure white of my eye. The deep green held something strange in color, fragments of golden yellow placed in the iris, like shards of a broken mirror in the sun they shined through the jade forest. I then looked under and grimaced at the small purple circles indicating lack of sleep. I've had for as long as I could remember, I figured it a side effect from the insomnia that came from the zakugan. That had always been a mystery to my clan and my self; I did no harm though so we disregarded it. I turned and jaunted over to the shower opening the door and stepping in. when I was done I tightly wrapped a towel around my slender figure and stepped out of the bathroom letting steam fill the bedroom.

It was 6:45 now. I started putting on the under armor I wore beneath my main shirt and shorts. I put on my fish nets first, the bottoms went from my hips to my knees and the upper, thinner nets hit from the beginning of my abdomen to the middle of my upper chest. I then slipped on my black shorts; they were form fitting to me and hit a few inches above my knees. My top was just a thin grey tube top that I pulled on easily walking back to the bathroom. I combed my hair out with a brush I found in one of the drawers. It was naturally straight and now hit my upper back; I parted my bangs to the left slightly covering my eye, I took one last look in the mirror, my hair used to be so brown and now its black, I thought twisting a piece of it around my finger.

I walked out. I took my clothes off the desk chair and placed them on the bed. First I put on my initial shirt, it was a halter top. Dark in color, the black halter tied around the back of my neck and led down lacing up like a corset up my lower back. I then slid the belt around my waist and clipped it into a fitting notch. It was a darker grey like the top I wore beneath my shirt. There was skirt like clothe added on around the belt with V cuts every few inches. It was black and contrasted well with my outfit. I hooked the pouches I kept my knives held up in on the sides of my belt.

It was 7:20 now. I reached beside the bed and pulled out my shoes. They were just like any standard ninja boots. Mine were black and studded up to my knees; they also had a slight heel to them which hurt people even more when I would step on them. I pulled them up and pinched the studs on the side to in a way zip them up. I went over to the closet for the final edition to my outfit and pulled out my altered Akatsuki cloak it once again fit like a glove tightening at my waist and showing my hour glass figure perfectly. As soon as I slipped it on there was a knock at the door. I hurried over to open it wondering who it was and was quickly answered by a bored looking Hidan. "Yo" he said not looking up leaning against the wall across from my door "morning "I said. He was about to say something but when he looked up he stopped. "Wow" he breathed looking me up and down; I blushed a bit then shook it off "may I ask why you knocked?" I asked with an attitude in my voice "you can ask anything you want" he was still staring at me. He extended his hand as if he was going to wrap his arm around my waist, I lightly slapped it away "look don't touch" I smirked leaning against my doorway frame; he laughed and copied my smirk. "I came to ask if you wanted breakfast" he said in a mellow tone. 'How nice' my inner self moaned, I ignored her. "Sure" I smiled and shut the door behind me as we walked towards the kitchen.

After breakfast we walked to Pein's office ready for our mission. Sasori and Deidara were already waiting in his office. "Alright" Pein started "let's go" he led us out the back door in his office. We walked silently through the hallways and out the door we went in when I first came to the Akatsuki. "Deidara" he said looking back to him when we made it to the front of the hideout. He nodded and quickly pulled something out of his cloak and made a hand sign. Suddenly the clay piece he had thrown to the ground had built up and formed a giant clay bird spreading its wings ready to fly. This brought back many fond memories. Pein handed Sasori the iron box and a map to the village, he placed them inside of his puppet. We all climbed onto the bird and took flight watching as  
Pein sent us off.

A silent hour had gone by as we flew closer to the village. Then we saw it, the village hidden in the grass a few miles away. "We'll drop you two off so you can do ground control" Sasori turned "we nodded as Deidara swooped down to a clearing. We jumped off the bird onto a tree and started our way through the forest. In no time the thick timber thinned out to a path and we jumped down to start a brisk walk

We continued through and the silence was broken by a questioning Hidan "so what's with you and Blondie up there" he looked up referring to Deidara soaring circles around the village, killing time before the meet. I sighed and told him the whole story. "I see" he said cupping my chin "what an asshole" he commented on him twining his fingers and placing them on the back of his head stretching, I said nothing. I looked up and was happy with what I saw; the village gate was up ahead, unguarded. I felt a pit in my stomach, something wasn't right, but the mission had to go on.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 6: Double crossed

We walked through the large wooden gates and into the village. There were houses and buildings but hardly anyone around. We walked through what seemed to be a market place. There were a few people buying and selling their wares there and most cringed and coward as we sauntered past. "Look, their afraid of you Hidan" I teased solemnly in step with his pace " good" he laughed loudly throwing his head back a bit "I wouldn't blame them, with you carrying that big ass scythe" I turned referring to his rope scythe strapped to his back. As we treaded through the village there was a sharp pitched sound, we automatically looked up to see Sasori signaling towards the main plaza straight ahead of us.

When we got there they were standing at the bottom of a large stairway leading up to the village's vice building were their Kage resided. "Lets go" Sasori gestured and led us up the stairway. The pit in my stomach started pulling and sent aching shudders up my spine as we reached the top. There were no guards, suspicious, I thought, maybe that's why I'm feeling like this, I held my forearm across my stomach in hopes of stopping the ach. It finally dulled itself down when we entered the main room. There were only two guards accompanying the Kage, as they welcomed us to their village. He was tall and skinny but lean and unusually young; it all seemed a bit off to me. Sasori revealed the iron box containing the scrolls and silently asked for the exchanging payment. The kage smiled and opened a case revealing what seemed to be millions of yen. "The upfront payment" the Kage smiled, Sasori just nodded and stepped forward for the trade. They handed off and stood back. We all turned and walked through the doors, the aching came back as I turned just in time to see a devilish smirk play on the Kage's face. Then I found out why.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs I could feel their presence. "Watch out!" I shouted jumping in front of Hidan, my zakugan activated and I quickly crushed an oncoming anbu in mid air and watched as the limp and bloody body hit the ground. "Their everywhere" I cringed holding my head because of all the sharp clicks coming as the anbu approached, just another great perk of wielding the zakugan. We all stood back to back as the barrage of anbu hit us. Once they stopped Sasori dropped the payment case to the ground as the yen burned up leaving no ashes just a reseeding flame. "Split up and find that double crossing bastard" Sasori commanded taking off to the west side of the village.

We all split up and relentlessly searched the village. I used my flash step ninjutsu and landed at the east gate. The Kage was there with the two guards trying to make a quick escape, I headed them off. "Don't think you'll be leaving without paying" I said standing my ground. The two guards came at me and I quickly took them down with a few of my triple pronged kunai, I wanted to change up the attacks rather than rely on my zakugan for every thing. "The money..." I walked up and ripped my kunai from the necks of the guards "what did you do to it?" I questioned intrigued. He took it as praise "Its called the phoenix jutsu" he explained "the money burned and will reappear in this designated case" he held a case along with the iron box "well I'm going to need those back before you leave" I pointed to the two boxes "sorry, these and your bounty are mine" he smirked "dead men cant grant or collect bounties" I wiped the smirk off his face and took a fighting position, he followed suit. I was going to make this quick even though the traitor didn't deserve it.

We went at it in hand to hand combat for a good minute, he then got in a few hand signs and fireballs were being blown at me. I was simply going to dodge them until a set of fish tooth shuriken came at me, they were to fast for me to dodge or deflect with the zakugan, and I had no choice but to take the injuries. The weapons sliced up both my arms my right leg and my left side. Crimson poured and soaked my clothes dripping onto the ground painting it a dark red. I breathed heavily as he panted. The cloak was weighing me down, so I pulled at it and threw it to the side lines getting ready. He took his opportunity and came at me, I was ready. I waited till he was mere inches away from me then pulled my katana from the bondage around my arm, he clearly was surprised. I made a deep slash in him from his shoulder down to the abdomen. I leaned in kneeing him in the stomach then turned focusing my chakra and kicking him into the air. I gracefully stepped to the ground from my freefall then use my zakugan holding him in a grip.

I pulled him closer. Both of our breathing stayed at a heavy, rapid speed. "So… you can use the zakugan, eh?" he struggled "thought your clan was extinct" he settled into the grip "guess your wrong" I spoke critically. "I remember your clan. A bunch of masochistic freaks, unworthy of their power. I praise the assassins responsible for the extermination" he spat. I was infuriated; in my rage I reconsidered making this kill long and painful. I snapped and ripped him to pieces with both the zakugan and my bare hands. When I finished there was nothing but a pile of remains and the strong smell of blood. I was crimson from head to toe, covered in not only mine but the Kage's blood. 'How dare him' I thought of all the things he said about the Satsumashy. I looked back at his remains "then again" I walked over and grabbed my cloak. I made my way to the two cases then heard my name being called. I stumbled a little shakily; all that blood loss was getting to me. I looked and saw the three men running towards me, they were less than a yard away and I stopped. Everything started spinning and I felt numb and lightheaded, suddenly everything went black as I fell forward continuing to hear my name being called but unable to give a response.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 7: Healing the scars

I jarred awake from a deep dark dreamless sleep and fluttered my eyes open to be faced with florescent lighting fixtures. Then pain shot through me as I sat up in a relatively small bed, I cringed for a short second. I looked down, I downed a thin grey-blue robe with white trim and an opening front with the belt synched around my waist. It hit my knees like a short dress, my eyes moved down to my bandages. Up my arms, on my leg and around my abdomen. Everything started coming back, the fight, the Kage and my blood soaked clothes. 'My clothes' I thought looking down and madly blushing at the thought of some pervert dressing my wounds. I heard a snicker erupt from the corner of the room. Pein sat in a waiting chair laughing at my chagrin face. "Sorry" he apologized through cackles "that red just doesn't suit you" he let out one last laugh. "Don't worry" he spoke like he read my mind answering the burning question running through my head "Konan dressed your wounds" he said in a mellow tone "she" he emphasized slowly reassuring me "Is very good with medical ninjutsu". I sighed with relief for the two best things I have heard in a while.

"You did a number on that Kage" he looked at me bored and secretly inquisitive. "He disrespected my clan and double crossed us, he deserved every second of the pain" I clenched the sheets as refers of his slander pulsated back into my head. "I'll note that" he got up stretching and yawning. He started over in front of the bed "get some rest" he said walking out of the room. I heard the door shut behind him as I sat back on the bed.

I looked around, the room seemed to be an infirmary, there were medical supplies, shelves full of medical training books and, I shuddered as I looked body bags. If he expected me to sleep in this bed literally constructed with cardboard sheets and florescent lighting he had another thing coming. I swung my legs around to the side of the bed and jumped down. I nearly fell as my limp legs hit the cold floor, but stabled myself on the nearby wall. I used the wall to hold myself up until the feeling returned to my numb legs, felling and holding onto the wall like a blind man.

As soon as I reached the door pin like stabs started pricking my legs. I walked through the acute pain out into the hall. I knew exactly were I was, even though the base was huge I had managed to explore through here before. I walked down the halls passing doorway after doorway until I reached mine. I staggered down to my door and giggled the handle open. I shut the door and sat on the bed, I sighed in pleasure as my head hit the feather pillows.

I lay in a still position for a minute or two then got up. The insomnia was clearly not going to let me have a short peaceful break. I got off the bed and walked over to the closet stripping off the silken robe. I looked through the closet and into the casuals. As I slid hanger after hanger down the rack I found my mission clothes hanging neatly pressed and cleansed of blood. I continued my way through the clothing until I found a top at the end of the rack. It was just like my halter but cotton and blue, I pulled it out and slipped it on. The back was a hemp ribbon corset that hit my lower back; I tied it up and moved down to a dresser placed beneath the shirts. I opened the top drawer and found a pair of short black shorts and slipped them on. The feeling returned in my legs and I could walk normally again and as I shut the closet door a loud rumble began to sound and I automatically grabbed my stomach. "Guess its dinner time" I sighed heading for the door.

I treaded down the hallway to the kitchen. It must have been between 1 and 5 AM because the hideout was dead silent and almost eerie. It was cold as I walked into the empty living room and I nearly froze as my feet lightly patted on the kitchens tiled floor. I searched through the fridge for something edible and found some leftover ramen. I pulled it out and poured it into a pot I found on the stove. As it simmered I added in some beef and vegetables that sat in the fridge untouched. When it was fully cooked I sat at the counter and slowly slurped the soup like dish down. I washed the bowl and started for my room. I got to my door and slowly cracked it open and was astonished at what lay ahead for me.

I froze seeing a serious Deidara lightly perched on the corner of my bed. " I wanted to talk to you, un" he spoke bringing me to the reality of him actually being here giving me a chance to speak " I tried to hide it, yeah, but when I saw you hit the ground, covered in blood, un" he paused " I had an urge to protect you, hn. I wanted to hate you, for what you did but could never convince my self you meant it, yeah" this was it "so…tell me" he stood up clenching his fist " why did you do it, un?" I knew my reasons were justified "to save you" I simply replied in a slow whisper. He looked intrigued so I explained the assassination thing to him. "Why didn't you tell me, yeah?" I let my heart spill out through words "I didn't want see that expression on your face, the painful defeat play in your eyes. I'd give anything to stop that from happening" I explained, he was taken aback by this. I slowly turned facing my back to him trying to pull myself together. Suddenly I felt his hand touch my exposed back as he traced the jagged scar that defaced me from my left shoulder to my hip " you paid the price to protect me, hm" he pulled his hand away, I wish he wouldn't . "Emotionally" he paused as he softly murmured "and physically" his voice broke as he reached around grabbing my arm and making me face him. My tear filled eyes bore into his as he cupped my chin pulling me closer until we were just inch's away. "I'm so sorry, un" he drabbled as he placed a hand on the small of my back pulling me ever so closer locking our lips in a passionate union.

We pulled apart after what seemed like a life time, we smiled at each other and moved towards the bed, I yawned and moved to the center resting on a pillow. He crept his way up into the bed beside me. I turned on my right side as he pulled me into a backwards hug position " stay with me" I whispered sleepily in his ear as I leaned back, "forever, yeah" he whispered his answer closing his eyes and smiling sweetly holding me tighter as if never wanting to let go. It was the first time I ever fell asleep spite the insomniac urges and I was in pure bliss.


End file.
